


Mountain High

by stereonightss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 420, College AU, Dabs, Dorm Life - Freeform, Gen, It’s lit, Marijuana, National Holiday, Weed, bong rips, they’re high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereonightss/pseuds/stereonightss
Summary: College AU! Slice of life where the residents of International House and their RA pay homage to mama Ganja.





	Mountain High

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I was too high to post this on the 20th.

It was unseasonably warm for April, and the sun was shining . Yugi Mutou sped up and down the stairs of International House and threw open every single window he could reach. Those that were beyond him he left to Jounouchi, who followed slowly behind, pausing a long while before each window to check outside for faculty and their RA.

Yugi bounced up to the second floor and down the hallway, tapping on each door as he went. When he reached the end, he turned around and repeated the process. He paused in front of the door to the master suite.

“Atem! Sabah el khayr!” he said brightly. “Rise and shine, habibi.”

“Shut the fuck up, you little freak,” came a voice from down the hall. “It’s only eleven AM.”

Bakura’s half-naked body darkened the doorway to the suite he shared with Malik. He was wearing an open red bath robe and black boxer briefs. Yugi looked him up and down and grinned.

“It’s eleven AM on a national holiday, ya big beefcake,” he said. “I thought you of all people would know.”

“Oh shit,” Bakura said, running his hand through his messy gray hair. Over the past two semesters, he’d grown immune to his tiny housemate’s constant sexual harassment. “Is it Tuesday already?”

“Mmmhmmmm,” Yugi said, peering into the suite at the massive bong on the table. “You’re holding right?”

“Am I a professional, or am I a professional?” Bakura said as he slipped back into his room.

The door behind them creaked open and Ryou’s pale face poked out.

“I made brownies,” he said, smiling sweetly.

“Dibs on those,” Jounouchi said as he came up the stairs. “Mai just went for coffee, so if we go now, we should be able to get up to the roof before she comes back.

“You all go. Jounouchi, you have the papers right? I’ll get Atem.”

“I texted Honda, he’s gonna get wraps too.”

Yugi knocks gently on the door to the master suite.

“Partner. Habibi. Grand rising. Wake your tight ass up, it’s a special day.”

One of the figured double doors slowly parted, and Atem’s bleary red-brown eyes blinked open, squinting against the sunlight from the open windows.

“Aibou. Gods bless you, but why? You know I don’t have class till three on Tuesdays.”

“Because it’s a holiday!” Yugi said, tugging his partner’s wrist, drawing him out into the hallway.

“Is it the festival of Ishtar?”

“No,” Yugi said, linking their arms.

“Is it Lupercalia?”

“Mmmmmmmmnope,” Yugi purred, drawing Atem down the hall.

“Ostara? Beltane?”

Yugi gave Atem’s arm an affectionate pat. He opened the door to Kaiba’s single and made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

“After you, your highness.”

Atem looked around, then cautiously entered. Yugi crept close behind him, careful not to upset any of the wires or stacks of books and papers that peppered the room.

“Then what is it?” Atem said as he climbed out the window onto the fire escape.

Yugi gave him a little slap on the ass as he emerged, ushering the confused sophomore up the iron ladder and onto the roof.

“It’s a great American holiday today,” Yugi said, grinning. “A day we give thanks for the bounty around us.”

“A day we chill with friends,” Jounouchi said around a mouthful of brownie.

“A day to slow down and enjoy life,” Ryou said, gingerly turning a grinder.

“It’s a day to get paid,” Bakura said, unfurling three quart sized freezer bags of sticky green buds.

“It’s a day to get lit,” Malik said as he packed the oversized bowl of their oversized bong.

“Happy 420, Atem,” Yugi said tenderly. “Let’s get high.”

Atem surveyed the material excess spread out on Malik’s blanket and smiled.

“Have I told you all that I love you?” he said as he dropped himself down next to Jounouchi.

“You hate me,” Bakura said. “But you loooooove Afghan kush.”

“No hate,” Ryou said, running his tongue along a pristine spliff. “One love.”

Malik took the spliff from him and grinned.

“Work of art. Who knew those skinny white fingers were good for more than—”

“Oooookay, who wants a brownie,” Ryou said, face more pink than white.

“Me. Definitely me,” Yugi said, reaching toward the offered plate.

“Tangerine dream,” Bakura said, tossing a little baggie at Atem. “For the blunt.”

“Where is Honda?” Yugi said. “We don’t have any blunt wraps!”

“How lame can you peons possibly get,” came a voice from the ladder. “Forgetting the most basic materials for such an important task.”

Kaiba stepped up onto the roof, dragging a huge metal case with him.

“Kaiba,” Yugi said, licking his lips. “Is that a deck in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Kaiba scowled and slipped the slim can of butane from his pocket. He threw it at Atem.

“Forget your primitive blunts. Why don’t I show you how a scientist gets high,” he said as he carefully unlatched the case.

The little gathering of housemates peered appreciatively into the open case. Kaiba had a variety of pens and cartridges, an extremely expensive vaporizer, a butane torch, three different glass pipes, and best of all, a rainbow of shatters and waxes, all carefully labeled by strain and potency.

“You little FUCKERS. I knew it was too quiet in the house,” came a shrill voice.

The party gathered on the roof flinched in unison.

“Mom’s home,” Yugi said, scrambling to pick up bits of paraphernalia.

Kujaku Mai crawled up onto the roof, glaring at her motley charges. They painted a pitiful picture. Bakura lounging in his boxers and robe, Malik already red-eyed and spacey beside him. Jounouchi in his Che Guevara shirt with a smudge of chocolate on his lip, a very messy-haired Atem. Ryou with his fingers so covered in kief that they sparkled in the sunlight. Yugi, looking guiltiest, clutching a felonious amount of weed against his chest. And Kaiba, probable valedictorian, president of Theta Tau, captain of the rowing crew, jeopardizing his (admittedly unnecessary) scholarship yet again by flaunting the zero-tolerance drug policy.

“I’m so disappointed,” Mai said with a shake of her head, “that you were seriously about to start without me.”

“Word?” Malik said, squinting. “Well come on, you’re here now.”

Bakura inched over to make room for her and she planted herself firmly in front of the bong.

“Happy holiday, my little sophomores,” she said. “Don’t any of y'all get caught now, or it’s my ass too.”

Malik handed her a lighter and she took a deep, bubbling bong rip.

She held her breath, and everyone held theirs with her. She coughed, snorted, then exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.

“Right on,” Jounouchi said. “Let’s rip.”

From then on it was pandemonium. Yugi lit one of the many kief-dusted joints Ryou had rolled and blew shotgun after loving shotgun into Atem’s mouth. Kaiba ran an extension cord up from his room to power the vaporizer, and took pains to show Ryou how to smoke a dab without burning himself.

Honda eventually came with zig zags and blunt wraps, and Anzu followed after with a case of Gatorade and bags and bags and bags of chips. Thoroughly ripped by that point, the gang greeted them with a round of applause.

“This is a man’s holiday,” Kaiba said as he leaned back against the brick wall that enclosed the roof. He took a drag on his favorite pen and passed it to Yugi, whose head was lolling on his shoulder.

“It’s my favorite holiday,” Yugi said, a little slower than usual.

“Righteous is Osiris,” Atem said between bong rips. “For he hath bequeathed us this bounty.”

“Righteousssss,” Malik parroted, violet eyes pinched nearly closed.

“I’m hungry. No, wait,” Anzu said, staring at the bag of Cheetos in her hands. “I’m like.”

“Me too,” Ryou said, head in Bakura’s lap.

Bakura licked his thumb and counted the stack of bills in his hand, lost count half way, then started over. Then lost count half way again.

“Do you ever think about what kind of potato chip you would be,” Jounouchi said, handing Anzu a bag of ruffles. “If like, you were a potato chip?”

There was a long pause while everyone considered.

“Barbecue,” Honda said.

“Jalapeño,” Yugi said.

“I’m a,” Ryou said, rolling over. “I’m a baked potato.”

“I love you guys,” Yugi said, stumbling to his feet. “I love you guys, and I love weed.”

The little gathering smiled back at him—lazy, eye-crinkling smiles. Genuine smiles. Even Kaiba, even the surly Bakura.

“Aw man,” Jounouchi said as he passed Yugi the final blunt.

“We love you too.”


End file.
